gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Радиостанции в GTA IV
Как и в предыдущих играх серии, радио и доступные на нём радиостанции играют большую роль в Grand Theft Auto IV. В предыдущих играх серии (кроме Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) каждая радиостанция была целым аудио-файлом, что, очевидно, означало прямую последовательность всей музыки и рекламы; в GTA IV же музыка на большинстве станций воспроизводится в случайном порядке, но в то же время на некоторых станциях, включая The Beat 102.7, Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 и прочие, — в прямой последовательности. В GTA IV радиостанции динамичны: игрок регулярно может услышать новостные программы, речь диск-жокеев, в том числе их упоминание текущего времени дня. Во время прохождения сюжетных миссий регулярно будут транслироваться новостные выпуски Weazel News, в сообщениях которых часто упоминаются совершённые игроком по сюжету действия. В The Lost and Damned — первом эпизоде для GTA IV — дополнено пять радиостанций: WKTT, The Beat 102.7, L.C.H.C, Liberty Rock Radio и Radio Broker; при этом воспроизводится и музыка из GTA IV, и музыка, добавленная в эпизоде. Во втором эпизоде — The Ballad of Gay Tony — дополнены: Vladivostok FM, K109 The Studio, Electro-Choc, San Juan Sounds и Integrity 2.0. Система воспроизведения добавленных песен такая же, как и в первом эпизоде. После установки одного или обоих эпизодов добавленная музыка появляется и в GTA IV. Оба эпизода входят в отдельный релиз — Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City; в данном случае отсутствует музыка из GTA IV, скомбинирована музыка из обоих эпизодов, а также добавлено три новые радиостанции на замену убранным: Vice City FM, RamJam FM и Self-Actualization FM. Послушать их на установленных в GTA IV эпизодах не получится. В GTA IV появилась новая функция — можно отключить радиостанцию нажатием одной кнопки. Также, если игрок захочет выйти из машины, зажав кнопку выхода, отключится двигатель и радио; если же просто нажать, игрок покинет машину, не заглушив двигатель и радио. Во время езды в такси игрок может попросить переключиться на любую другую волну. На некоторых служебных машинах — транспорте полиции, каретах скорой помощи и пожарных машинах — отсутствует радио (Только в одиночной игре). Диджеями на большинстве радиостанций являются различные известные музыканты. В плейлисте станции также появляется одна песня этого музыканта или группы, в которой он участвовал. В апреле 2018 спустя 10 лет после релиза GTA IV часть песен была вырезана из-за истёкших лицензий. Больше всего пострадала радиостанция Vladivostok FM в оригинальной GTA IV, с которой из 13 песен было удалено 12, но добавлено 11 новых. Вырезанные песни помечены * Список радиостанций в GTA IV. The Vibe 98.8 Жанр: R&B, соул. Ведущий:' 'Вон Харпер.thumb *Ne-Yo — Because of You (2007) *R. Kelly — Bump n' Grind (1993) *Mtume — C.O.D. (I'll Deliver) (1984)* *Alexander O'Neal — Criticize (1987) *RAMP — Daylight (1977) *The Isley Brothers — Footsteps in the Dark (1977) *Jodeci — Freek'n You (1995) *Lloyd — Get It Shawty (2007) *Jill Scott — Golden (2004) *Loose Ends — Hangin' on a String (Contemplating) (1985) *Freddie Jackson — Have You Ever Loved Somebody (1986) *Dru Hill — In My Bed (So So Def remix) (1996) *Marvin Gaye — Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler) (1971) *Minnie Riperton — Inside My Love (1975) *Barry White — It's Only Love Doing its Thing (1978) *C.J. — I Want You (2008) *The SOS Band — Just Be Good to Me (1983) *Ginuwine — Pony (1996) *Raheem DeVaughn — You (2005) Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Жанр: Классический рок, поп-рок, хеви-метал.thumb Диск-жокеем Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 является Игги Поп — вокалист The Stooges, известный представитель жанра прото-панк, сыгравший важную роль в становлении панк-музыки. В GTA IV: * The Smashing Pumpkins — 1979 (1996)* * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers — Cocaine (1996) * Godley & Creme — Cry (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy — Dominion/Mother Russia (1988) * Stevie Nicks — Edge of Seventeen (1982)* * Electric Light Orchestra — Evil Woman (1975)* * David Bowie — Fascination (1975)* * Q Lazzarus — Goodbye Horses (1988) * Black Sabbath — Heaven and Hell (1980)* * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band — Her Strut (1980) * The Stooges** — I Wanna Be Your Dog (1969) * Thin Lizzy — Jailbreak (1976) * Genesis — Mama (1983) * Hello — New York Groove (1975) * Queen — One Vision (1985) * The Black Crowes — Remedy (1992) * Joe Walsh — Rocky Mountain Way (1973) * The Who — The Seeker (1970) * Elton John — Street Kids (1975) * Heart — Straight On (1978) * ZZ Top — Thug (1983) * R.E.M. — Turn You Inside-Out (1988) ** В игре — в титрах и в сообщении от ZiT — название артиста представлено как Iggy Pop, что не очень верно. Игги Поп был участником The Stooges, которая записала эту песню. В TLAD и EFLC: * Nazareth — Hair of the Dog (1975) * Styx — Renegade (1978) * Rod Stewart — Every Picture Tells a Story (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd — Saturday Night Special (1975) * The James Gang — Funk #49 (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group — Free Ride (1973) * Aerosmith — Lord of the Thighs (1974) * Deep Purple — Highway Star (1972) * AC/DC — Touch Too Much (1979)* * Foghat — Drivin' Wheel (1976) * The Doors — Five to One (1968)* * Alice Cooper — Go to Hell (1976) * Jefferson Starship — Jane (1979)* * Iron Maiden — Run to the Hills (1982)* * Mötley Crüe — Wild Side (1987) Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 Жанр: Джаз. Ведущий - джазовый музыкант Рой Хейнс.thumb *Count Basie — April in Paris (1955) *Chet Baker — Let's Get Lost (1964) *John Coltrane — Giant Steps (1960) *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers — Moanin' (1958) *Miles Davis — Move (1958) *Charlie Parker — Night and Day (1957) *Roy Haynes — Snap Crackle (1962) *Sonny Rollins — St. Thomas (1956) *Dizzy Gillespie — Whisper Not (Big Band) (1957) *Duke Ellington — Take The 'A' Train (1941) Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 Жанр: Дэнсхолл, даб. Ведущий - диджей и продюсер Бобби Кондерс.thumb *Burro Banton — Badder Den Dem (2007) *Choppa Chop — Set It Off (2007) *Mavado — Real McKoy with a Full Clip (2007) *Jabba — Raise It Up (2007) *Bunji Garlin — Brrrt (2006) *Richie Spice — Youth Dem Cold (2007) *Chuck Fenda — All About Da Weed (2008) *Chezidek — Call Pon Dem (2006) *Mavado — Last Night (2007) *Spragga Benz — Da Order *Bounty Killer — Bullet Proof Skin (2007) *Shaggy — Church Heathen (2007) *Munga — No Fraid A (2008) *Buju Banton — Driver (2008) K109 The Studio Жанр: Диско. Ведущий - немецкий модельер Карл Лагерфельд. В GTA IV:thumb *Electrik Funk — On a Journey (1982) *Don Ray — Standing in the Rain (1978) *Cerrone — Supernature (1977) *Peter Brown — Burning Love Breakdown (1977) *Tamiko Jones — Can't Live Without Your Love (1979)* *Gino Soccio — Dancer (1979) *Suzy Q — Get On Up and Do It Again (1981) *Rainbow Brown — Till You Surrender (1981) *Harry Thumann — Underwater (1979) *Skatt Brothers — Walk the Night (1980) В TBoGT и EFLC: * Change - "A Lover's Holiday" (1980) * Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - "Any Love" (1979) * The Fatback Band - "(Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop" (1975) * A Taste of Honey - "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (1978) * The Trammps - "Disco Inferno" (1976) * Creme D'Cocoa - "Doin' the Dog" (1979) * Chic - "Everybody Dance" (1978) * Sister Sledge - "He's the Greatest Dancer" (1978) * Sylvester - "I Need You" (1980) * Patrick Cowley - "Menergy" (1981) * Stephanie Mills - "Put Your Body in It" (1979) * Dan Hartman - "Relight My Fire" (1979) * Peaches & Herb - "Shake Your Groove Thing" (1978) * Rose Royce - "Still in Love" (1982)* * Machine - "There But For the Grace of God Go I" (1979) * Candi Staton - "Young Hearts Run Free" (1976) Liberty City Hardcore thumb Жанр: Хардкор-панк (в GTA IV), блэк- и дэт-метал (в TLAD и EFLC). Диск-жокеем[[Liberty City Hardcore| L.C.H.C — Liberty City Hardcore]] в GTA IV стал Джимми Гестапо — гитарист известной хардкор-панк группы Murphy's Law; радиостанция играла хардкор-панк. В TLAD и ELFC радиостанцию представляет Макс Кавалера — бразильский вокалист и гитарист, основатель таких известнейших групп, как Sepultura и Soulfly, а жанр проигрываемой музыки сменился на трэш-, блэк- и дэт-метал. Название радиостанции является отсылкой к N.Y.H.C (New York Hardcore), N.J.H.C (New Jersey Hardcore) и т.д. В GTA IV: * Murphy's Law — A Day in the Life (1986) * Maximum Penalty — All Your Boyz (1989) * Underdog — Back to Back (1989) * Leeway — Enforcer (1988)* * Sick of It All — Injustice System (1989) * Cro-Mags — It's the Limit (1985)* * Sheer Terror — Just Can't Hate Enough (1989) * Bad Brains — Right Brigade (1982) * Killing Time — Tell Tale (1989) * Agnostic Front — Victim in Pain (1984) В TLAD и EFLC: * Soulfly — Blood Fire War Hate1* (2008) * Entombed — Drowned (1990) * Deicide — Dead by Dawn2* (1990) * Bathory — Call from the Grave* (1987) * Cannibal Corpse — I Cum Blood (1992) * Sepultura — Dead Embryonic Cells (1991) * Terrorizer — Fear of Napalm (1989) * Kreator — Awakening of the Gods (1986) * Celtic Frost — Inner Sanctum (1987) * At the Gates — Slaughter of the Soul (1995) * Drive By Audio — Jailbait3* (2009) 1 На радиостанции звучит только начало песни перед джинглом; краткий фрагмент песни позволяет слушателю сразу определить направленность музыки на радиостанции. 2 В TLAD песня играет второй по порядку и содержит реплику ди-джея, адресованную ди-джею из GTA IV Джимми Гестапо. В EFLC она играет последней и вышеописанная реплика отсутствует. 3 Данная песня играла на радио только в оригинальной The Lost And Damned, из Episodes From Liberty City была вырезана. The Journey Жанр: Эмбиент, чиллаут. Диджеем выступает компьютер, говорящий синтезированным женским голосом. Во время эфира компьютер делится своими «философскими» измышлениями.thumb *Global Communication — 5:23 (Maiden Voyage) (1994) *Terry Riley — A Rainbow in Curved Air (1967)* *Steve Roach — Arrival (1986) *Michael Shrieve — Communique 'Approach Spiral' (1984)* *Jean Michel Jarre — Oxygène, Pt 4 (1976) *Philip Glass — Pruit Igoe (1983) *Tangerine Dream — Remote Viewing (1981) *Aphex Twin — Z Twig (1994) *Ray Lynch — The Oh of Pleasure (1984) Fusion FM Жанр: Jazz Fusion. Ведущий - американский композитор Рой Айерс.thumb *David McCallum — The Edge (1967) *Gong — Heavy Tune (1978) *Roy Ayers — Funk in the Hole (2005) *David Axelrod — Holy Thursday (1968) *Grover Washington Jr — Knucklehead (1975) *Aleksander Maliszewski — Pokusa *Ryo Kawasaki — Raisins (1976) *Marc Moulin — Stomp (1974) *Billy Cobham — Stratus (1973) *Tom Scott & The L.A. Express — Sneakin' in the Back (1974) The Beat 102.7 Жанр: Современный хип-хоп. Ведущие: В GTA IV - Мистер Си (англ. DJ Mister Cee), «Злой гений» DJ Зелёный фонарь (англ. The Evil Genius DJ Green Lantern). В EFLC - Funkmaster Flex и Statik Selektah. В GTA IV: thumb *Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" (2008) *Nas - "War Is Necessary" (2008) *Kanye West (feat. Dwele) - "Flashing Lights" (2007) *Joell Ortiz (feat. Jadakiss & Saigon) - "Hip Hop (Remix)" (2008) *Fat Joe (feat. Lil Wayne) - "Crackhouse" (2008)* *Mobb Deep (feat. Havoc & Prodigy) from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions - "Dirty New Yorker D" (2008) *Ghostface Killah (feat. Kid Capri) - "We Celebrate" (2007) *Styles P (feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss) - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" (2008) *Papoose - "Stylin'" (2008)* *Styles P - "What's the Problem" (2008) *Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" (2008) *Qadir - "Nickname" (2008) *Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" (2008) *Maino - "Getaway Driver" (2008) *Red Cafe - "Stick'm" (2008) *Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" (2008) *Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" (2008) В TLAD и EFLC: * Busta Rhymes (feat. Ron Browz) - "Arab Money" (2008) * Busta Rhymes (feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss) - "Conglomerate" (2009) * Ron Browz - "Jumping (Out the Window)" (2008) * T.I. (feat. Swizz Beatz) - "Swing Ya Rag" (2008) * DJ Khaled (feat Kanye West & T-Pain) - "Go Hard" (2008) * Kardinal Offishall (feat. Akon & Sean Paul) - "Dangerous (Remix)" (2008) * John Legend (feat. Andre 3000) - "Green Light" (2008) * Kanye West - "Love Lockdown" (2008) * Termanology - "Here in Liberty City" (2009) * Freeway - "Carjack" (2009) * Saigon - "Spit" (2009) * Consequence - "I Hear Footsteps" (2009) * Skyzoo - "The Chase Is On" (2009) * Talib Kweli - "My Favorite Song" (2009) Radio Broker thumbЖанр: Инди-рок. DJ: 'Джульетт Льюис - актриса и лидер группы Juliette & The Licks. 'В GTA IV: *The Boggs — Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix) (2008) *Cheeseburger — Cocaine (2005) *Get Shakes — Disneyland, Pt 1 (2007) *LCD Soundsystem — Get Innocuous (2007) *The Prairie Cartel — Homicide (2008)* *Juliette & The Licks — Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix) (2008) *Unkle feat. The Duke Spirit — Mayday (2007) *The Rapture — No Sex for Ben (2008) *Tom Vek — One Horse Race (2005) *Teenager — Pony (2006) *Les Savy Fav — Raging in the Plague Age (2007) *White Light Parade — Riot in the City (2007) *Deluka — Sleep is Impossible (2007) *The Black Keys — Strange Times (2008) *The Pistolas — Take it With a Kiss *Ralph Myerz — The Teacher (2006)* *Greenskeepers — Vagabond (2008) *Whitey — Wrap it Up (2006) *!!! — Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix) (2007) В TLAD и EFLC: * Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) * Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) * Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2009) * Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) * Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) * Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" (2009) * Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) * Foxylane - "Command" (2009) * Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) * Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA Mix)" (2009) * The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) * The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" (2008) Vladivostok FM 140px|link=Vladivostok FM|right Vladivostok FM — радиостанция танцевальной музыки российских и украинских исполнителей. Ведущая: Руслана Лыжичко. В Episodes from Liberty City на радиостанции начали транслировать танцевальную музыку, но уже неориентированную на исполнителей из Восточной Европы. Новый ведущий: DJ Paul. В GTA IV: * Руслана — «Wild Dances» радио версия (2004)* * Кино — «Группа крови» (1988)* * Marakesh — «Ждать» (2006)* * Звери — «Квартира» (2006)* * Серёга — «King Ring» (2005)* * Серёга — «Вторжение» (2008) * Сплин — «Линия жизни» (2000)* * Баста — «Мама» (2006)* * Ленинград — «Никого не жалко» (2002)* * Ранетки — «О тебе» (2006)* * Дельфин — «РЭП» (2008)* * Глюкоза — «Швайне» (2005)* * Олег Кваша — «Зеленоглазое такси» Club Remix (2007)* Песни добавленные в апреле 2018: * Киевэлектро и Алёна Винницкая — «Гуляй, славяне!» (2011) * Алексей Большой — «Я ненавижу караоке» (2016) * Серёга feat. Макс Лоренс — «Mon Ami» (2008) * Дилайс — «Горячее лето» (2010) * Серёга — «Добавь скорость» (2008) * Riffmaster — «Бегу!» (2007) * Riffmaster — «Riffmaster Tony» (2007) * Женя Фокин — «Ночью» (2008) * Ayvengo — «Андерграунд» (2007) * Ayvengo — «Репрезенты» (2007) * Серёга — «Чики» (2008) В TBoGT и EFLC: * David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien — How Would U Feel (2004) * Steve Mac — Lovin' You More (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix) (2005) * Sucker DJs — Salvation (eSQUIRE Mix) (2008)* * Stonebridge (feat. Therese) — Put 'Em High (JJ's Club Mix) (2004) * Marly — You Never Know (Morjac Extended Mix) (2004) * Shape: UK — Lola's Theme (2003) * Freemasons feat. Amanda Wilson — Love on My Mind (2005) * Soulsearcher — Can't Get Enough (1998) * Michael Gray — The Weekend (2004) * Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena — Music (2005)* * J Majik & Wickaman — Crazy World (Fonzerelli Mix) (2008) * Booty Luv — Boogie 2Nite (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix) (2006) * Hook n Sling — The Best Thing (2008) * Eric Prydz — Pjanoo (Club Mix) (2008) * David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland — When Love Takes Over (2009)* San Juan Sounds Жанр: Латино, Реггетон. Ведущий: В GTA IV Дэдди Янки, в EFLC Генри Сантос.thumb В GTA IV: *Calle 13 — Atrévete-te-te (2005) *Daddy Yankee — Impacto (2007) *Hector El Father — Maldades (2006) *Voltio feat. Jowell & Randy — Pónmela (2007) *Don Omar — Salio El Sol (2006) *Wisin & Yandel — Sexy Movimiento (2007) *Tito el Bambino — Siente El Boom (Remix) (2007) *Angel y Khriz — Ven Báilalo (2004)* В TBoGT и EFLC: * Elvis Crespo - "Suavemente" (1998) * Angel y Khriz (feat. Gocho & John Eric) - "Na De Na" (2008)* * Ivy Queen - "Dime (Reggaeton Remix)" (2008)* * Don Omar - "Virtual Diva" (2009) * Wisin & Yandel (feat. DJ Nesty) - "Me Estás Tentando" (2008) * Tego Calderón (feat. Oscar D'León) - "Llora, Llora" (2006)* * Fulanito - "Guallando" (1997) * Aventura - "El Desprecio" (2009)* Electro-Choc 140px|link=Electro-Choc|right Electro-Choc — радиостанция музыки в стиле электро-хаус. В GTA IV ведущий: François K, в EFLC — Crookers. В''' '''GTA IV: * Padded Cell — Signal Failure (2005) * Black Devil Disco Club — The Devil In Us (Dub) (2006) * One + One — No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix) (2007) * Alex Gopher — Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix) (2006) * K.I.M. — B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix) (2007) * Simian Mobile Disco — Tits and Acid (2006) * Nitzer Ebb — Let Your Body Learn (1986) * Kavinsky — Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix) (2007) * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 — I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix) (2007) * Boys Noize — & Down (2007) * Justice — Waters of Nazareth (2005) * Killing Joke — Turn to Red (1979) * Playgroup — Make It Happen (instrumental version) (2000) * Liquid Liquid – Optimo (1983) В TBoGT и EFLC: * Major Lazer (feat. Leftside & Supahype) — Jump Up (2009) * Daniel Haaksman (feat. MC Miltinho) — Kid Conga (2009) * Boy 8-Bit — A City Under Siege (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie) — Put Your Hands on Me (A Capella) (2009) * The Chemical Brothers — Nude Night (2003) * Crookers (feat. Solo) — Bad Men (2009) * Miike Snow — Animal (A Capella) (2009) * Jahcoozi — Watching You (Oliver $ Remix) (2009) * Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) — Boxer (2009) * SonicC — Stickin (2009) * Black Noise — Knock You Out (Andy George Remix) (2009) * Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) — Boom Da (Crookers Mix) (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kelis) — No Security (2009) The Classics 104.1 Жанр: Классический хип-хоп. Ведущий - DJ Premier.thumb *Group Home — Supa Star (1994) *Brand Nubian — All for One (1990)* *Special Ed — I Got It Made (1989) *Jeru the Damaja — D. Original (1994) *Marley Marl feat. Craig G — Droppin' Science (1988)* *MC Lyte — Cha Cha Cha (1989) *Audio 2 — Top Billin' (1987) *Stetsasonic — Go Stetsa (1986) *T La Rock & Jazzy Jay — It's Yours (1984) *Gang Starr — Who's Gonna Take the Weight? (1990) *Main Source feat. Nas, Joe Fatal & Akinyele — Live at the Barbeque (1991) International Funk Жанр: Фанк, афробит. Ведущий - Феми Кути.thumb *Fela Kuti — Sorrow, Tears & Blood (1977) *Femi Kuti — Truth Don Die (1998) *Fela Kuti — Zombie (1977) *Lonnie Liston Smith — A Chance for Peace (1975) *War — Galaxy (1977) *The O'Jays — Give the People What They Want (1975) *Gil Scott-Heron — Home Is Where the Hatred Is (1971)* *The Meters — Just Kissed My Baby (1974) *Mandrill — Livin' It Up (1975) *Manu Dibango — New Bell (1972) *Creative Source — Who Is He And What Is He To You (1974) *Hummingbird — You Can't Hide Love (1977) Tuff Gong Radio Жанр: Регги, даб. Ведущий - Карл Брэдшоу.thumb *Stephen Marley — Chase Dem (2005) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — Concrete Jungle (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version) (1973) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — Pimper's Paradise (1980) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — Rat Race (1975) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock) (1978) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — Satisfy My Soul (1978) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — So Much Trouble In The World (1979) *Damian Marley — Stand Up Jamrock (2005) *Bob Marley and the Wailers — Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2) (1979) WKTT Talk Radio 140px|link=WKTT Radio|right WKTT Talk Radio (We Know The Truth) — консервативная разговорная радиостанция, которая вещает следующие программы: *Just or Unjust *The Richard Bastion Show *Fizz! *The Martin Serious Show *Conspire Public Liberty Radio 140px|link=PLR|right Public Liberty Radio — общественная разговорная радиостанция, которая вещает следующие программы: *The Seance *Peacemaker *Intelligent Agenda Integrity 2.0 140px|link=Integrity 2.0|right Integrity 2.0 — разговорная радиостанция, ведущим которой является Лазло; RamJam FM 140px|link=RamJam FM|right RamJam FM — радиостанция музыки в стиле рэгги/даб/дэнсхолл. Ведущий: Дэвид Родиган. Эксклюзив GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Barrington Levy — Don't Fuss (AKA Sweet Reggae Music) *Ini Kamoze — Out of Jamaica *Damian Jr. Gong Marley — Holiday *The Morwells & Prince Jammy — Jammin' for Survival *John Holt feat. Sizzla — Police in Helicopter *Sugar Minott — Hard Time Pressure *Desmond Dekker — 007 (Shanty Town) *Major Lazer feat. Turbalance — Anything Goes *Prince Jammy — Jammy A Shine *Toots And The Maytals — 54-46 Was My Number *Frankie Paul — Worries in the Dance *Mr. Vegas — Mus Come a Road Self-Actualization FM 140px|link=Self-Actualization FM|right Self-Actualization FM — радиостанция музыки в стиле эмбиент/чиллаут. Ведущая: Одри. Эксклюзив GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *The Orb — A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre of the Ultraworld (Live Mix MK10) (1991) *Alpha Wave Movement — Artifacts & Prophecies (1995) *Autechre — Bike (1993) *Larry Heard — Cosmology Myth (1996) *Chilled by Nature — Go Forward (Love Bubble Mix) (2002) *Tom Middleton — Moonbathing (2007) *Alucidnation — Skygazer (3002) (Remix) (2004) *Pete Namlook and Klaus Schulze (feat. Bill Laswell) — V/8 Psychedelic Brunch (2002) Vice City FM 140px|link=Vice City FM|right Vice City FM — радиостанция поп-музыки 80-х годов. Ведущий: Фернандо Мартинес. Эксклюзив GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Neneh Cherry — Buffalo Stance (1988) *Swing Out Sister — Breakout (1988) *Robbie Nevil — C'est la Vie (1986)* *Roachford — Cuddly Toy (1989) *Narada Michael Walden — Divine Emotions (1988) *Five Star — Find the Time (1986) *T'Pau — Heart and Soul (1987) *Mai Tai — History (1985)* *Nu Shooz — I Can't Wait (1986) *Texas — I Don't Want a Lover (1989) *Marillion — Kayleigh (1985) *Hue and Cry — Labour of Love (1987) *Climie Fisher — Love Changes (Everything) (1988) *Hall & Oates — Maneater (1982) *Curiosity Killed the Cat — Misfit (1986) *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield — People Hold on (1989) *Level 42 — Something about You (1985) *Jeffrey Osborne — Stay with Me Tonight (1983) *Womack & Womack — Teardrops (1988)* *Roxette — The Look (1989) *Re-Flex — The Politics of Dancing (1983) *'Til Tuesday — Voices Carry (1985) *Boy Meets Girl — Waiting for a Star to Fall (1988) *Prefab Sprout — When Love Breaks Down (1984) *Terence Trent D'Arby — Wishing Well (1987) *Wet Wet Wet — Wishing I Was Lucky (1987) *Scritti Politti — Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin) (1984)* *John Farnham — You're the Voice (1986)* Independence FM 140px|link=Independence FM|right Independence FM — радиостанция, позволяющая проигрывать собственную музыку. Ведущий: Гэри Шин. Доступна только в ПК-версии. Прочие песни Ниже приведены песни, которые не появляются в полном виде на радиостанциях, но их можно услышать в различных интерьерах или катсценах миссий. Четыре песни используются в джинглах радиостанций. * Rick James — Come Into My Life (1979)'' (играет во время первого либо второго приватного танца в стриптиз-клубах The Triangle и Honkers).'' * Rick Ross — Hustlin' (2005) (можно услышать во время выступления Кэтта Уильямса на сцене камеди клаба "Split Sides"). * Goldfrapp — Ooh La La (2004)'' (играет во время второго либо третьего приватного танца в стриптиз-клубах The Triangle и Honkers).'' * Mystikal — Shake Ya Ass (2004) (играет во время третьего приватного танца в стриптиз-клубах The Triangle и Honkers). * Niall Toner — A Real Real'' (aka "Nun’s Island Reel") (2008) ''(звучит в качестве фона в ирландских пабах "Steinway Beer Garden" и "Lucky Winkles"). * Killian’s Angels — Celtic High Step (2008)'' (звучит в качестве фона в ирландских пабах "Steinway Beer Garden" и "Lucky Winkles").'' * Don Omar - "Dale Don Dale" (2003) (играет в катсцене миссии Buyer's Market) * Locatelli - "Concerto grosso in C minor - Largo" (1721 или раньше) (можно услышать в клубе джентльменов Стаббса во время катсцен его миссий, или если игрок телепортнётся в интерьер при помощи трейнера) * Murderdolls - "Dead in Hollywood" (2002) (фрагмент можно услышать в одном из джинглов Liberty Rock Radio) * Type O Negative - "I Don't Wanna Be Me" (2003) (фрагмент можно услышать в одном из джинглов Liberty Rock Radio) * Korn - No Way (1999) (фрагмент можно услышать в одном из джинглов Liberty Rock Radio) * Michael Jackson - "Another Part of Me" (1988) (фрагмент можно услышать в одном из джинглов Vice City FM) Также в качестве рингтонов которые можно купить через сайт vipluxuryringtones.com используются песни с Head Radio и Lips 106 из GTA Liberty City Stories. Рингтон "Пейджер" использует звук пейджера из GTA III (который был создан на основе главной темы первой GTA и которая также появляется на Lips 106 в GTA III) и звук из заставки Rockstar North с Commodore 64 в GTA Vice City. Все песни исполнены вымышленными группами, придуманные Rockstar Games. Официальные саундтреки На сегодняшний день Rockstar Games выпустила пять альбомов с саундтреками. The Music of Grand Theft Auto IV ''содержит избранные песни со всех радиостанций из игры. ''Vladivostok FM ''содержит треки с игровой радиостанции с тремя не вошедшими песнями. ''Liberty City Invasion содержит оригинальную музыку, созданную для игры DJ Green Lantern, половина из которой появляется на The Beat 102.7 в игре. Присутствует также эксклюзивное диджейское вступление от DJ Green Lantern (как в Official Soundtrack Box Set ''Vice City). Аналогичным образом ''The Lost and Damned EP от Statik Selektah содержит оригинальную музыку, спродюсированную Statik Selektah, которая появляется в эпизоде. Специальное издание содержит две дополнительные песни. Оригинальные темы всех трёх игр содержатся в Grand Theft Auto IV — The Theme Song Collection. ''Альбом саундтрека к первому эпизоду ''The Music of Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned ''был анонсирован с обложкой, а Drive By Audio - «Jailbait» был выпущен в iTunes Store как сингл с альбома. Однако полный треклист не был объявлен, альбом не был выпущен, и анонс был впоследствии удалён. Песни, не появляющиеся на радио в игре, но выпущенные на альбомах саундтрека: '''Vladivostok FM:' * Макс Лоренс – Схожу с ума (2008) * Quest Pistols – Мама (2007) * Дыши – Взгляни на небо (2006) Liberty City Invasion от DJ Green Lantern '(The Beat 102.7): * Uncle Murda ft. Wyclef - "Informer" (2008) * Joell Ortiz & Dante Hawkins - "Alone" (2008) * Jim Jones ft. Juelz Santana - "Bustin' Shots" (2008) * Dj Green Lantern ft. Akon, Fabolous & Fat Joe - "Im So Fly" (2008) ''(название песни можно найти в игровых файлах) * Clipse ft. Re - "Up - 9MM" (2008) * 38 Special ft. Fever & Dwayne - "Streets Raised Me" (2008) * Heltah Skeltah - "Can't Trust 'Em" (2008) (в игре можно найти ссылку на песню) * Immortal Technique - "Parole" (2008) '''The Lost And Damned EP (Special Edition): * Torae, Jon Hope & Sha Stimuli - Destined to Shine (Obama Remix) (2008) * Kali, Glasses Malone & Termanology - Rollin' Down the Freeway (2009) Навигация en:Radio Stations in GTA IV Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA IV Категория:Списки